Toxic Pea
Toxic Pea is the Rare (Super Rare in Garden Warfare 2) toxic variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 whose primary weapon is the Toxic Pea Cannon, which deals continuous poison damage over time. He can also deal damage to zombies by simply standing next to them. Stickerbook description Although the Toxic Pea has a very radiant personality, he constantly complains that everyone feels so distant... In-game description Toxic Pea deals toxic damage to Zombies just by standing near them! Primary weapon The Toxic Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of Toxic Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage base and critical is 26. *The max DPS at close range is 53.2. *The middle range damage base and critical is 24. *The max DPS at middle range is 44.7. *The long range damage base and critical is 18. *The max DPS at long range is 34.0. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10 at maximum but it varies based on proximity to the target. *The weapon has a poison effect which deals 2 damage every second 2-5 times depending on range and number of hits. The poison effect can spread to nearby zombies doing 5 damage for its radiation, the poison effect can even activate with splash or if one stands too close to the Toxic pea. *The ammo per clip is 12. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Toxic Plant Food Grown from the most toxic plant food, the Toxic Pea has a decreased reload time. Extra Toxic Peas Extra Toxic Peas increase ammo capacity and are good for diets. Toxic Pea Ammo Microwaved on high for 60 seconds, these peas will make Zombies sing, "I'm toxic, toxic!" Strategies As The Toxic Pea makes Zombie teamwork hazardous. The Toxic Pea shoots peas that deal damage equal to the Goop (Chomper's ability), and possess a damage model comparable to the normal variant. He is great for crowd control with its poison damage lasting for two to five seconds, dealing 2 damage every second. When targeting enemies in long range, splash damage can be extremely helpful since its also triggers the poison effect, making the Toxic Pea ideal at suppressing enemies. With the ability to trigger poisoning with both impact and splash damage, the Toxic Pea excels at wearing down high health Zombies, chipping away the health of weaker zombies as well as being good for breaking up group rushes. when playing as the toxic peashooter is important to know that the player does not require a lot of accuracy, this variant provides a lot of splash damage making the gameplay easier and much better for any player. The Toxic Pea is also useful for providing harassing fire at enemies from high vantage points since if they turn their attention towards the Toxic Pea, they will most likely be unable to monitor their flanks and the ground they stand on, which can allow a stealthy Chomper to devour an entire group of Zombies if they will not shift their attention away from the harassing Toxic Pea to see why their teammates are taking damage. Against Try not to attack him in crowds as this will only maximize the damage it deals. Use a zombie with very high health (All-Star) or one that is very long-ranged (Camo Ranger or Painter but beware that the Toxic Pea excels at suppressing and harassing snipers) or one that is capable of moving very fast (A warping Scientist). Warp can allow you to dodge most of the damage until you get close while Energy Warp can allow you to traverse a Toxic Pea-infested path and try to get close enough to deal with them. is important to now that most of the times this variant will be located at places that are far away from zombies, like roofs. dealing with this situations can be quite difficult, it is recommended to use a sniper and take him down as soon as possible due to the fact he can deal a lot of damage to any zombie near or far away. However, try not to get too close to him as this will poison you instantly. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Toxic.png|Stickerbook HYPERTOXIC.png|Toxic Pea using its Hyper ability Camo ranger vs Toxic pea.jpg|Toxic Pea with the Camo Ranger 275px-Toxicpea.jpg ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' ToxicPeaProj.png|Toxic Pea's projectile. Toxic Splash.png|The splashing effect. Trivia *Toxic Pea appears to be radioactive and there are three details that prove it to be true; **Peas shown in the weapon upgrades list have the warning icon for ionizing radiation on them (they also glow green). **Toxic Pea can poison enemies just by standing near them, similar to how radiation poisoning can be gotten just by standing near radioactive materials. ***This suggests that Toxic Pea generates ionizing radiation. **Toxic Pea, his peas and its "hands" glow green, similar to how radioactive metals often do in popular media. *Peas fired by Toxic Pea glow yellow-green, suggesting that they consist (at least partially) of something radioactive, like uranium or plutonium. *In the Tactical Taco DLC, the Toxic Pea's maximum direct hit damage was reduced from 32 to 26. *He is one of two Peashooters to be without back leaves, other one being Fire Pea. **Though, an occasional graphic glitch may sometimes cause Toxic Pea to "grow" back leaves, this is only a temporary effect. *The Toxic Pea's splash radius is the second largest among the Peashooter variants, to the point of being almost on par with the Berry Shooter. *The Toxic Pea's eyes now have a green glow in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **His gas mask is now removable, too. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Rare plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Toxic variants Category:Rare variants Category:Super Rare variants